Peligros del pasado
by Neith15
Summary: El grupo juvenil "Girls Z" es muy reconocido por todo Tokio, lo que nadie sabe es la historia detrás de las tres integrantes. No sólo eso, se reencontrarán con tres personas que las ayudarán a recordar quienes habían sido. No saben en quien creer, en su padre, en sus hermanas mayores o ellos. Sin embargo tendrán que vivir las duras consecuencias de la fama. - ¿Quién soy?-CANCELADO-
1. Girls Z

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen pero la trama sí.**

**Nota: Es una continuación de la serie, al principio pensarán que no pero luego se aclarará.**

**Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer la historia, espero les guste.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, a leer:**

* * *

Mucha gente corría desesperadamente hacia la entrada del aeropuerto que incluso los guardias tuvieron que intervenir para evitar una gran turbulencia. Jóvenes y jovencitas gritaban emocionados y deseosos de conocer y recibir a su trío de ídolas más queridas de la nación. La primera en bajar fue una rubia de ojos celestes, saludó animadamente con su mano derecha y todos gritaron de la emoción, luego siguió una pelinaranja con unos lentes de sol negros ocultando su mirada y muy sonriente mandó besos a todos sus fans, unos gritaron más fuertes que otros. Luego bajó una pelinegra de ojos verdes claros, con la mano hizo un gesto de amor y paz, muchos gritaron ante esto.

Las tres jovencitas de quince años se acercaron a sus fans donde, a petición del público, se tomaron fotos y firmaron posters. Un hombre con traje negro de vestir les indicó con la cabeza que ya era tiempo de irse y se despidieron de todos.

* * *

_\- Hoy es el tan esperado concierto de las "Girls Z", todos estan emocionados por recibirlas en el escenario principal de todo Tokio - _dijo una reportera -. _Es sorprendente la gran fama que consiguió este trío de chicas en menos de dos meses, sus canciones, bailes, actuaciones sobre el escenario son tan perfectos y coordinados que podrían ser el grupo Idol más sobresaliente del siglo. Sus voces sincronizadas con elegancia y sus bailes bien determinados son los verdaderos talentos que necesita Tokio en este década, pero no son los únicos factores, sus esbeltas y delgadas figuras acompañadas de una belleza singular son tan angelicales y al mismo tiempo llamativas que un concierto de ellas no es dinero desperdiciado, ¿quién no querría ser como ellas?_

* * *

En el escenario se encontraban cantando tres chicas de dieciséis años, una rubia, otra pelinegra y otra de extraños cabellos naranjas. Bailaban tan perfectamente con sus cuerpos bien desarrollados con una coreografía sexy, sus voces se sincronizaban al ritmo de la melodía sin usar playback, hacían gestos acompañados con las letras de la canción y reflejaban que sentían la música.

La pelinegra tenía un short de mezclilla con dos tirantes a ambos lados acompañado de medias negras rasgadas dándole un toque agresivo y peligroso. Una musculosa gris y el cabello alborotado. La rubia tenía una falda short blanca junto a una musculosa azul cielo abierta por debajo de sus brazos dejando ver un top negro debajo de esta, su cabello lo tenía trenzado a un lado de su hombro derecho. La pelinaranja llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros de marca levemente rasgados de las rodillas y una camiseta rosada amarrada en la parte del vientre dejando ver parte de este, su cabello recogido en un chongo alto dejaba caer algunos mechones rebeldes sobre el rostro y sus típicos lentes de sol oscuros.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? - habló por el micrófono la líder de las tres.

Todos gritaron fuertemente como respuesta. La pelinegra hizo un gesto de aturdida y se llevó un dedo a su oreja en un gesto de quedarse sorda. Sonrió divertida y habló:

\- Bueno, ese grito respondió a tu pregunta Blossom.

\- ¿Quién quiere subir sobre el escenario y cantar junto a nosotras? - preguntó la rubia.

Todo el mundo gritó emocionado. Las tres rieron agraciadamente y la pelinegra bajó del escenario con agilidad, tomó de la mano a una niña peliblanca de ojos del mismo color y la guió junto a la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Y la ganadora es...? - habló la pelinegra posicionando el micrófono cerca de la boca de la chica animándola a hablar.

\- Bell - respondió tímidamente.

Las tres sonrieron amablemente y la música inicio.

* * *

\- Y ahora nos encontramos con las "Girls Z" - dijo la amable conductora -. Con la misteriosa e inteligente líder Blossom - apuntó a la pelinaranja de lentes de sol oscuros -, la tierna, amable y adorable Bubbles - nombró a la rubia de coletas - y a la ruda, explosiva y extravagante Buttercup.

El trío saludó a la cámara y regresaron su vista a la mujer.

\- Comencemos - anunció la conductora -, Blossom ¿cuál es tu color de cabello natural?

La chica soltó un pequeña risa agraciada y respondió.

\- No me lo creerá - comenzó con suspenso -, pero este es mi color de cabello natural.

Todos soltaron un sonido de asombro y sus dos compañeras asintieron afirmando el argumento de su líder.

\- De acuerdo - dijo sonriente la mujer -, Bubbles ¿siempre sonríes?

\- La verdad siempre intentó sonreír porque creo que uno debe de sonreír como a uno le gustaría que le sonrían - dijo con tono animado.

\- Que lindo - halagó la conductora -, Buttercup ¿por qué siempre tienes cara de pocos amigos?

La nombrada volteó a ver a sus dos compañeras y rio divertida.

\- Supongo que es mi cara normal - dijo levemente extrañada.

\- Oh disculpa, no era mi intención...

\- No, no te preocupes, simplemente creo que es mi personalidad, no te disculpes de algo en lo que no tienes culpa - respondió amablemente.

\- Okay, Blossom ¿por qué siempre llevas puestos los lentes de sol?

\- Creo que si te es difícil aceptar que mi color de cabello natural es naranja, te será imposible creer lo que te diré - dijo divertida.

\- Su color de ojos es rosado - soltó Buttercup.

\- Cierto - secundó Bubbles.

\- No lo creo - dijo la mujer levemente curiosa.

La pelinaranja sonrió amablemente y con lentitud se deshizo de los lentes con los ojos cerrados. Todo mundo esperaba atento a que los abriera y cuando lo hizo, varios soltaron un gritó de sorpresa.

\- No puede ser, son rosas - dijo la conductora.

* * *

\- Las "Girls Z" desaparecieron temporalmente del mundo del espectáculo y nadie sabe nada acerca de su paradero, sin embargo fotografías deducen que posiblemente la hermana mediana de las trillizas Shirogane, Buttercup Shirogane, estaba embarazada y por eso su temporal ausencia en los escenarios - comentó la reportera.

Junto a ella se mostró una fotografía de Buttercup de cuerpo completo con el vientre levemente hinchado.

* * *

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto - gritó enfurecida -, yo no quiero esta vida.

\- No me importa Buttercup - dijo un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde oscuro con pupilas en forma de estrella -, soy tu padre y harás lo que yo diga. Así que sal en este mismo instante a ese escenario y muestra tu linda carita para cantar.

La chica de diecisiete años le enseñó el dedo de en medio y salió de los camerinos.

\- Padre - llamó Blossom.

\- No me hables, uno que intenta darles lo mejor y así me lo agradecen, aprendan de Himeko que ella si aprovecha la escuela de modelaje que le estoy pagando o de Miko que es una gran empresaria en el mundo del entretenimiento, es manager y productora.

\- Hablaremos con ella - dijo Bubbles.

Ambas salieron de la habitación para ir por su hermana pero al encontrala sintieron tristeza, estaba llorando y no era normal en ella.

\- Kaoru - habló Bubbles nerviosa.

\- Dejénme sola - pidió -, Al necesita de mí y el tiempo no me da para cuidarlo, no me gusta la idea de que crezca sin verme o que mi mundo le afecte por no poder llevar bien dos vidas.

Las dos chicas la abrazaron y la pelinaranja habló.

\- Alphonse necesita de su madre Kao...Buttercup...así que si tú quieres puedes anunciar la desintegración del grupo en el concierto de hoy, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos - dijo la líder sorprendiendo a las otras dos.

* * *

Terminó de sonar la melodía y la pelinegra pidió silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Todos silenciaron al instante. La chica volteó a ver a sus dos hermanas, y estas asintieron en forma de apoyo.

\- Muchas gracias por todos estos años de su apoyo - comenzó nerviosa -, han sido grandes animadores y eso de alguna manera me duele hacerles lo que voy a hacer.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

\- Hoy decido salirme del grupo juvenil "Girls Z", pero creo que mis hermanas también lo harán así que oficialmente es la desintegración del grupo, lo siento - se disculpó apenada -, pero hoy será la última vez que cantarán juntas las "Girls Z".

Algunos dejaron salir la sorpresa, otros abuchearon y otros lloraron.

\- Pero - continúo Bubbles -, tocaremos un especial para ustedes en forma de disculpa.

\- Esperamos lo disfruten - secundó Blossom.

La música comenzó a sonar y Buttercup comenzó a gritar para animar el ambiente. Bubbles aplaudía al compás de la música y Blossom caminaba por todo el escenario saludando a los que tenía cerca.

Cada una soltó una lágrima. No querían dejar lo que tanto les gustaba pero Buttercup tenía a alguien que dependía de ella y no podían ser tan egoístas, aunque de seguro su padre las reprendería.

**_Tres años después..._**

* * *

**Como sabrán, el escrito anterior es una introducción. Tal vez al principio se leerá confuso pero con el paso de los capítulos, algunos detalles se aclararán. Por ejemplo, por qué llevan el apellido Shirogane, por qué son hermanas entre ellas y con las Shirogane.**

**Dejen Reviews y expresen sus opiniones o dudas. Espero les haya gustado la historia, no tardaré en actualizar.**

**Hasta luego...**


	2. Ojos rojos

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece. **

**Nota: La canción dentro de la historia no me pertenece, pueden escucharla para tomar una referencia acerca del momento. La canción y la letra le pertenece a Ke$ha - Warrior (nombre de la canción). **

**Cualquier reclamó o advertencia respecto a la música, es bienvenido para poder corregirlo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, es hora de leer:**

* * *

_**Tres años después...**_

Acomodó sus lentes de sol antes de responder a la pregunta.

\- Si, soy la mayor de las trillizas Shirogane - dijo con amabilidad -, pero tenemos dos hermanas mayores más, Miko y Himeko Shirogane.

\- ¿Y tú verdadero nombre es Blossom? - preguntó la conductora de televisión que la entrevistaba.

\- Prefiero tener algo parecido a una vida privada si no le molesta - se limitó a responder educadamente.

\- No te preocupes, supongo que la fama llega a ser problemática para tu vida privada.

\- No del todo, simplemente a veces hay temas que no deben hablarse - sonrió amable.

\- Ya entiendo - dijo la chica que años atrás la había entrevistado en el mismo foro -, pero cuéntanos de tu libro.

\- Cierto, se publica mi tercer libro el próximo mes y al día siguiente daré una sesión de autógrafos para todos los lectores de la saga, los estaré esperando en la plaza central de la ciudad - anunció emocionada la joven pelinaranja y guiñó un ojo coqueta.

\- Eres sorprendente Blossom, tan joven y eres reconocida mundialmente como escritora, cantante, bailarina y muchas otras cosas más. ¿Cómo le haces?

La pelinaranja sonrió avergonzada y respondió:

\- Gracias, pero como has dicho, aún soy joven y me falta mucho para alcanzar un buen reconocimiento, me considero ambiciosa y aspiro a grandes proyectos.

\- Me gusta esa actitud - felicitó la mujer -. Bubbles y tú han enfocado su vida artística en otras ramas ¿cierto?

\- Sí, mi pequeña hermana se dedicó al arte, yo me incliné más por la escritura y por lo que llegué a escuchar, Buttercup estaba estudiando para actuación.

\- Cambiando de tema, todos sabemos que tu cumpleaños número veinte es la próxima semana, ¿cómo lo celebrarás?

\- Creo que lo celebraré con todos porque mi hermana Bubbles y yo tenemos planeado dar un concierto, queremos hacer una sub unidad de las "Girls Z".

\- Eso es estupendo, apuesto lo que sea que nadie se perderá tan épico reencuentro.

\- Muchas gracias, sinceramente queremos regresar a los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos las tres pero no hemos podido contactar a Buttercup.

\- Pero Blossom, te tenemos una sorpresa, alguien vino a reunirse contigo.

La ex líder de las "Girls Z", levantó una ceja confundida.

\- Un fuerte aplauso para Bubbles Shirogane, la tercera integrante del famoso grupo de las "Girls Z".

De un lado del lugar entró una joven rubia de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, su cabello lo tenía atado en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza y llevaba puesta una falda azul marino con una musculosa gris que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho.

Cuando ambas chicas se vieron sonrieron nostálgicas, hace casi dos años que no se veían desde la desintegración del grupo. Se abrazaron con fraternidad y luego se sentaron.

\- Bienvenida Bubbles, ¿cómo has estado? - preguntó la conductora.

\- Muy bien gracias.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes por estar acá?

\- Feliz, me trae tanto recuerdos principalemente porque tengo la oportunidad de volver a estar junto a mi hermana.

\- Que bien, estábamos comentando acerca de su nueva sub unidad, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

\- Pues estoy emocionada por saber como nos recibirá de nuevo el publico, lamentablemente los decepcionamos años atrás sin embargo queremos reanudar las actividades del grupo.

\- Hubo rumores acerca de las fuertes reglas a las que estaban apegadas en su contrato con su propio padre, ¿son verdaderas?

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, se vieron mutuamente y Blossom habló:

\- Desgraciadamente sí, tuvimos desacuerdos con nuestro manager y también progenitor, aunque ahora que somos mayores de edad manejamos nuestro propio contrato sin reglas tan estrictas como las pasadas.

\- ¿Quieren decir que se liberaron por su mayoría de edad?

\- Si, cuando cumplimos los dieciocho años, rompimos cualquier relación con ese documento a pesar de que nuestro padre nos des heredó, sin embargo creo que hay cosas mucho más importantes que el dinero - esta vez respondió Bubbles.

\- Exacto, ya estábamos cansadas de tanto NO en nuestra juventud, aunque creo que la más afectada fue Buttercup.

\- Si, por ejemplo, a Blossom la obligaban a ocultar sus ojos y cuando los mostró en este mismo programa, padre dio el grito al cielo. También recuerdo que obligó a Bloss a bajar casi diez kilos, por eso es tan delgada.

\- Me acuerdo que me castigó por casi todo un mes, también obligaba a Bubbles a usar ropa sexy por su rostro infantil, prácticamente estaba vendiendo el cuerpo de mi hermana y le exigía decir sí ante todo, incluso le pidió teñirse el cabello a castaño para que creyeran que sí somos trillizas pues somos muy diferentes - agregó la pelinaranja.

\- Y obligaba a Buttercup actuar como la rebelde, le hizo cortarse el cabello como hombre y exigía que siempre frunciera el ceño, por eso la "cara de pocos amigos" - siguió la menor.

\- Fueron tiempos muy duros, a Bubbles le obligaba llegar a notas más agudas y altas, a Butter le exigía las notas graves y agudas y una vez se lastimó las cuerdas vocales por eso, sin embargo, la sometió a un duro entrenamiento que le ayudó a prefeccionar las notas y ya no se hizo más daño - dijo Blossom.

\- Si, Bloss casi no tuvo problemas solo en el rap por eso siempre lo hacia Butter, pero siempre la obligaba a actuar como la madura de las tres cuando no correpondía a su edad, fuera de todo eso nos gustaba cantar para nuestros fans, era muy lindo saber que les llegaba las letras de nuestras canciones - terminó la rubia

\- También hubo fuertes acusasiones respecto a su padre, ¿él les robaba el dinero que ganaban por sus conciertos y videos? - preguntó de nuevo la conductora, sorprendida por todo lo que habían dicho.

\- Algo así, según él, administraba el dinero que nosotras fácilmente podíamos gastar, sin embargo nos endeudo con una gran cantidad de dinero y hemos intentado saldarla - respondió Blossom con calma.

\- Una última pregunta, ¿Buttercup estuvo embarazada? - preguntó con cuidado la mujer.

Ambas chicas se removieron incómodas en su lugar, eso no les correspondía responder a ellas.

\- Es divertido lo curiosos que pueden ser las personas, para ser exactos Buttercup nunca estuvo embarazada - esta vez respondió la mayor.

Bubbles la volteó a ver serenamente, esperaba que esa entrevista no trajera grandes consecuencias consigo.

* * *

Salieron al escenario listas para comenzar con el gran y esperado concierto. Bubbles y Blossom se sentían muy nerviosas, principalmente la segunda porque tenía que cantar partes que solamente Buttercup podía hacer, era la única a la que le salía bien. Habían ensayado mucho durante todo el mes, sin embargo, el rap o las partes graves o más altas que las mismas notas de Bubbles, se les hacía mucho más difíciles.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? - preguntó emocionada la joven pelinaranja.

Todos gritaron de emoción al verlas ingresar al escenario. Bubbles saludó con la mano sonriente.

Blossom tenía una pantalón de cadera negro ajustado a su delgado y esbelto cuerpo, junto a un top rosa que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto vientre plano. Llevaba unas zapatillas cerradas negras y el cabello lo tenía en un chongo recogiendo su gran cabello naranja, dejando caer algunos rizos rebeldes sobre su rostro dándole un toque sexy y rebelde.

Bubbles tenía el mismo vestuario que su hermana mayor, a diferencia que el top era azul. Su cabello rubio lo tenía trenzado de manera, igualmente, rebelde. Algunos cabellos salían de su lugar y su aspecto era del mismo modo que la otra, sexy y rebelde.

**Bubbles se colocó el micrófono cerca de la boca y cantó mientras caminaba en la pasarela del escenario de manera lenta y sexy.**

We were born to break the doors down  
Fightin' till the end  
It's something that's inside of us  
It's how we've always been (Yeah)

**Blossom suplicó que esa parte le saliera. Aún no se acostumbraba a cantarla pues le quedaba levemente baja, se preguntó cómo Buttercup lo hacía ver tan fácil de cantar. Caminó el mismo recorrido que su hermana menor y se agachó para tomar de la mano a varios de su fans que gritaron como locos al tenerla cerca**

Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior

**Bubbles le ayudó en esa parte como coro, pues en los ensayos Blossom se había desafinado cuando tenía que jugar con su garganta. Se unió a la voz de su hermana mayor para cubrir su diminuta falla pues era la parte donde Butter siempre se emocionaba.**

_(Ahhh)_

**Era el turno de Blossom, esta parte se la sabía como la palma de su mano.**

We are the misfits  
We are the bad kids  
The degenerates

**De nuevo algo que se le dificultaba, era el rap y no era muy buena.**  
We ain't perfect but that's alright

**De nuevo era suya esa parte**  
Love us or hate us  
Nothin' can break us  
Better believe us

**Rap, se suponía que era la parte de Butter pero se esforzó en cantarla.**  
Times, they are changing tonight

We don't want to flirt with disaster  
On your ass we'll pounce like a panther  
Cut the bullshit out with a dagger  
With a dagger (x2)  
Do or die we all gonna stay young  
Shoot the lights out with a machine gun  
Think it's time for a revolution  
Revolution (x2)

**Ahora era el turno de Bubbles, suficiente tiempo para descansar. Bubbles bailo levemente en el escenario y caminó al rededor de su hermana, la imitó saludando a algunos fans que intentaron subirse junto a ella a cantar pero los de seguridad no se lo permitieron.**

We were born to break the doors down  
Fightin' till the end  
It's something that's inside of us  
It's how we've always been (Yeah)

**Inhaló fuertemente para poder lograr cantarla.**  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior

**Ahora era su parte**

Now this is our time  
Our generation  
And we're impatient

**Cada vez se le hacía más difícil la parte de Butter.**  
Animals you ready to fight?!

**De nuevo su parte, se sintió aliviada.**

Fight for the fuck ups  
Stand up for true love  
We'll never give up

**El rap de Butter, ¿por qué habían comenzado con esa canción? Sentía que ya no podía seguir cantando, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Buttercup si que sabía rapear, ahora ya se le hacía difícil. Antes de que silenciara en esa parte sin poder evitarlo, escuchó una tercera voz muy familiar para ella que definitivamente la hizo callar para voltear a ver la nueva presencia en el escenario.**

Live like it's our last night alive

**Todos gritaron de la emoción, sorprendidos de ver a Buttercup junto a ellas después de tres años de haberse retirado. Ella les sonrió a ambas y cantó su parte, ella era la única de las tres que podía cantarlo sin problema. Saltaba emocionada en el escenario encendiendo la chispa del ambiente como solo ella lo lograba.**

We don't want to flirt with disaster  
On your ass we'll pounce like a panther  
Cut the bullshit out with a dagger  
With a dagger (x2)  
Do or die we all gonna stay young  
Shoot the lights out with a machine gun  
Think it's time for a revolution  
Revolution (x2)

**Bubbles cantó sorprendida de ver a la nueva persona que había ingresado al escenario junto a ellas, pero sonrió de verla de nuevo. Ahora el grupo estaba completo. Cantó con más ánimos.**

We were born to break the doors down  
Fightin' till the end  
It's something that's inside of us  
It's how we've always been (Yeah)

**Buttercup cantó con el corazón. Después de tantos años sin cantarla ahora la sentía con el alma. Caminó por todo el escenario animando el show. Saltando animadamente, caminó por la pasarela del escenario e hizo movimientos sexys para acompañar su figura esbelta y rebelde. Se removió un mechón de cabello rebelde que cayó sobre su frente y sonrió ante todas las cámaras. **  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior

(Parte instrumental)

**Esta vez cantaron las tres juntas como en los viejos tiempos.**

We were born to break the doors down  
Fightin' till the end  
It's something that's inside of us  
It's how we've always been (Yeah)

**Buttercup se colocó el micrófono tan cerca de la boca para poder hacer eco al final de la canción.**  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior

**Sonrió al ver a todos emocionados por su presencia. Todo había sido planeado, ella les daría la sorpresa a todos de que había regresado.**

Su atuendo era de igual manera que la de sus hermanas, solo que el top era de un verde oscuro. Su cabello, ahora largo, lo tenía ondulado, rebelde y caprichoso como antes, la única diferencia era el tamaño. Se veía sexy y salvaje, como el tema que estaban representando en esos momentos. Porque ahora las "Girls Z", venían con todo y más fuertes que nunca.

Desgraciadamente, habían abierto el libro del pasado.

* * *

\- ¿Ellas son las famosas "Girls Z"? - comentó un hombre que veía el concierto desde la televisión del lugar.

\- Si señor - respondió su acompañante.

\- Son muy guapas - agregó el primer hombre.

\- Sin duda señor.

\- ¿Quiénes son por separado?

El acompañante tomó el mando de control y cambió la imagen del electrodoméstico. Luego apareció una fotografía de la parte superior de Blossom con una camisa blanca abierta de entre los pechos dejando mucho a la imaginación. Su rostro era fino, de pómulos resaltados, piel levemente bronceada, nariz perfecta y pequeña, pestañas largas, mostraba una gran sonrisa que brillaba alegremente, ojos rosados y su mirada era misteriosa y al mismo tiempo coqueta. Tenía el cabello pelinaranja y largo, atado en un gran moño rojo y abrazaba fuertemente tres libros gruesos y viejos. El fondo era de un rosa pálido.

\- Blossom Shirogane, la antepenúltima hija del Señor Shirogane, el magnate más poderoso y rico de la nación. La trilliza mayor y la más madura. Normalmente identificada como la más perfeccionista de las tres. No se supo de ella hasta los catorce años, cuando debutó junto a sus hermanas como un grupo musical femenino. Hoy cumple veinte años de edad y lo celebra con la reintegración del grupo del cual es líder. Líder, hermana mayor y madre de las tres. No tiene contacto con sus progenitores, no se sabe nada de su infancia y parte de la adolescencia. Escritora de tres libros, rockera y amante de la música. Graduada con honores de la Universidad Nacional de Tokio con las más altas calificaciones en la facultad de derecho, tiene planes de estudiar arte y música, y aspira ser productora como su hermana mayor, Miko Shirogane. Es la más calculadora, perceptiva y observadora. Se tiene en duda si su verdadero nombre es Blossom.

De nuevo cambió la imagen a otra chica. Era una fotografía de Buttercup de cuerpo completo, con ambas manos en las caderas en una pose arrogante y orgullosa. Tenía el cabello corto, negro y rebelde. Tenía una mirada maliciosa pero coqueta y orgullosa. De pómulos resaltados, sonrisa arrrogante y de medio lado, una pequeña nariz, rostro fino, piel pálida, pestañas largas y negras, ojos verde esmeralda y tenía una hilera de pendientes en la oreja izquierda. Su pequeña playera verde oscuro se levantaba por sus grandes senos dejando al descubierto su vientre plano y bien ejercitado, su cintura era tan diminuta como su cuerpo, de estatura alta y de piernas esbeltas y delgadas, cubiertas por un pants negro holgado con tirantes a cada lado, era la imagen de una bailarina callejera. El fondo era de un verde limón.

\- Buttercup Shirogane, la penúltima hija del Señor Shirogane. La trilliza de en medio y la más ruda de las tres. Normalmente identificada por su carácter duro, agresivo, explosivo y espontánea. Se supo de ella durante su debut como la segunda integrante de las "Girls Z". Ella también cumple veinte años hoy, después de tres años de desaparecer de los medios y las cámaras. Nadie sabía de su paradero ni de lo que había hecho después de la desintegración del grupo, se sabe muy poco de ella al igual que la mayor, suele ser la más callada y misteriosa. Se sabe del rumor que estudió actuación. Gran deportista y experta en las artes marciales. Es la que más enfrentaba al Señor Shirogane, revelándose hasta el punto de insultarse mutuamente, siempre con la intención de defender a sus hermanas que sufrían de la explotación por parte del magnate. Actualmente no se comunica con su progenitor. Antes de desaparecer, se tuvo la leve creencia de que estuvo embarazada, aunque aún no se ha confirmado nada. Se tiene en duda si su nombre es Buttercup.

Cambió la imagen a Bubbles de cuerpo completo, con el cabello rubio peinado perfectamente en dos coletas altas. Su pose era en el aire, tenía las piernas levemente flexionadas y los brazos sobre la cabeza. Mostraba una gran sonrisa alegre y tenía los ojos cerrados. Su rostro era fino, de pómulos rosadas y resaltados, de pestañas largas y nariz pequeña, tenía puesta una camisa blanca y una falda azul marino que se levantaba levemente por el salto en el aire, mostrando sus delgadas y esbeltas piernas. Su cintura era diminuta y de caderas medianas, senos prominentes, cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Era alta y de movimientos delicados y elegantes. No tenía zapatos puestos dejando ver su pie tan blanco como el resto de su cuerpo, era de piel pálida como la leche pero no tanto como Buttercup. Llevaba una gargantilla de oro tan fino como su delgado y frágil cuello. A simple vista reflejaba inocencia, pureza y bondad. El fondo era de un azul celeste.

\- Bubbles Shirogane la última hija del Señor Shirogane. La trilliza menor y la más bondadosa de las tres. Identificada por su amabilidad, carisma y buenas intenciones para ayudar en lo que pueda. Se supo de ella, al igual que sus hermanas, cuando debutó como la tercera integrante del grupo femenil de las "Girls Z". Hoy cumple veinte años. La más pequeña, consentida y sensible de las tres. A diferencia de sus dos hermanas mayores, aún sigue teniendo contacto con sus progenitores, es muy unida a su hermana mayor, por un año, Himeko Shirogane. Siempre viaja a todas partes con ella y muy pocas veces se le ha visto junto a Miko Shirogane. Suele ser la más ruisueña y sensible de las cinco hermanas Shirogane, por ello se le acepta todas sus peticiones. Nadie le niega nada por su gran encanto y belleza. Muchos la critican por su color de cabello, pues tienen la errónea creencia de que al ser rubia es la más tonta cuando, al contrario, demostró un coeficiente intelectual de ciento cuarenta (140). Modelo, cantante y amante de la moda. Vivió los dos últimos años en París junto a su madre y su hermana Himeko. Muy pocas personas la describen correctamente. Se cree que Bubbles no es su verdadero nombre.

Al terminar de hablar el acompalante, el señor quedóo en completo silencio. Se acarició el mentón en pose pensativa y sonrió amablemente.

\- Haz una cita para reunirme con ellas y dile a los chicos que se arreglen, no les digas para que. Los quiero en el auto en diez minutos.

El acompañannte asintió e hizo una reverencia a su jefe. No tardó en quedar en completo silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. El hombre tenía el presentimiento de conocer a esa chicas en algún lugar.

* * *

Blossom y Bubbles salieronn primero del escenario, seguidas de Buttercup con las zapatillas negras en la mano derecha y el micrófono en la mano izquierda. Se detuvo al ver que las otras dos se detenían. Se quedó por breves minutos sin hacer ni decir nada hasta que ambas chicas giraron sobre sus propios cuerpos y se lanzaron hacia ella en un gran abrazo.

\- Butter, te extrañamos - dijeron a coro.

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente por el gran abrazo y no pudo evitar que se le acumularan unas ccuantas lágrimas en los ojos al igual que las otras dos. La primera en romper el contacto fue la pelinaranja qu miró con reproche a la pelinegra.

\- Eres una desconsiderada, nunca te comunicaste con nosotras y lo peor, ¿qué hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras tenido la loca idea de aparecer por sorpresa?

\- Oh vamos Bloss, estoy bien simplemente me desconceté del mundo por un tiempo y además era una sorpresa - se defendió la chica -. No puedo creer que con lo observadora que eres no te hayas dado cuentas de mi presencia en los ensayos, en verdad debes prácticar y mejorar tu rap.

Bubbles sonrió por la armoniosa platica que tenían después de tres años de haberse separado.

\- Vamos a un lugar más privado - sugirió la rubia.

Y así lo hicieron. Se cambiaron a sus ropas normales mientras se ponían al día de todo lo que habian hecho, después viajaron a la casa de Blossom. Al final se sentaron en el gran sofá de la gran mansión. Sin embargo, el llamado de la puerta captó la atención de las tres.

Una persona del servicio se apuró a abrir a las visitas.

Ingresaron cuatro hombres a la estancia. Uno castaño de ojos del mismo color, de traje negro y algunos años mayor que las tres. Parecía un empresario por su postura y atuendo. El otro era un pelinaranja delgado, piel bronceada, alto y de cuerpo musculoso, tenía lentes de sol negros. El tercero era pelinegro de ojos verdes oscuro, alto, delgado, pálido y más musculoso que el anterior. Por último los seguía un rubio de ojos azul cobalto, de piel bronceada, delgado, espalda ancha y cuerpo musculoso.

\- Buenas noches - habló el castaño -. Primero que nada felicidades por su exitoso concierto. Permitánme presentarme, mi nombre es Jason y soy manager del grupo musical masculino "RRB".

\- Mucho gusto - respondieron las tres famosas.

\- No sé si sirva de algo pero aún así me presentaré... - miró de reojo a sus dos hermanas menores -. Mi nombre es...

\- Blossom Shirogane - interrumpió, luego apuntó a la pelinegra y de último a la rubia -, y ustedes Buttercup y Bubbles Shirogane.

Las tres asintieron y levantaron una ceja, confundidas. No tenían en cuenta que los otros tres chicos tenían clavada la mirada en sus personas.

\- Ellos son los "RRB", Brick, Butch y Boomer Utonium - señaló a los chicos respectivamente -, también son trillizos e hijos del famoso científico Drake Utonium.

\- Es un placer - respondió la pelinaranja por las tres.

Blossom le extendió la mano a Brick, quien la apretó. Bubbles la imitó con Boomer y los pelinegros los secundaron. Las tres parejas sintieron cierta electricidad, recorrer por todo su cuerpo, principalmente a los tres chicos que tenían unas miradas...confusas.

\- El placer es nuestro - respondió Brick.

\- Perfecto, ya que nos presentamos - habló de nuevo Jason que se sintió excluído de la situación -. Quería hablar ciertos asuntos con ustedes.

\- De acuerdo, ¿te parece si hablamos en mi oficina? - respondió la pelinaranja.

Jason asintió y salió de la habitación junto a la chica y el pelinaranja. Los cuatro chicos restantes se quedaron en silencio, las dos chicas incómodas ante las miradas de los dos varones y los chicos descifrando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Buttercup suspiró cansadamente, se acomodó la chaqueta negra de cuero y sacó el teléfono táctil del bolsillo de sus jeans oscuros de marca. La rubia la imitó y comenzó a escribir sobre la pantalla. La habitación quedó en profundo silencio.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación enojado, y el rubio se pasó una mano entre sus dorados cabellos, incómodo de sentirse ignorado e imitó al pelinegro. Cuando ambas chicas se sintieron libres de decir lo que sea, la rubia habló:

\- ¿No sentiste...como...si...?

\- ¿Los conociera de algún lugar? - completó la pelinegra.

La otra asintió.

\- Si, sentí como si la parte que olvidé de mi vida regresara por un momento... - agregó Buttercup.

\- Me encantaría recordar lo que vivimos antes de los catorce, no recuerdo nada...ni siquiera tenemos fotos que ayude a nuestras memorias - finalizó Bubbles.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿es un trato? - dijo Jason al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano derecha en dirección a la joven para cerrar el acuerdo.

\- Si, es un trato.

Se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron amablemente. Después de eso recibió un mensaje de Bubbles que le avisaba que se iría con Buttercup. Despidió a Jason, miró la hora y se sorprendió de que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Al parecer a Jason no le importaba la hora si se trataba de negocios. Quince minutos después salió de su oficina en dirección al pequeño bar de su casa. No contó con que encontraría a otra persona bebiendo un poco de vino rojo. Alzó una ceja confundida y estudió toda la estancia. La luminosidad de la luna entraba a través de la ventana del lugar, era luna llena.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿quién le dio permiso de merodear por mi casa? - intentó sonar serena y respetuosa.

El chico no respondió, se sirvió más vino en la copa de cristal fino y bebió con elegancia. Ella se acercó a la barra y se sirvió un poco en la copa vacía que estaba a lado del de su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó el chico.

Blossom bebió sin problemas el alcohol y jugó un momento con la copa vacía entre sus delgados dedos.

\- Eres Brick, ¿cierto? - habló sin dignarse a mirarlo -. Sinceramente no sé a que te refieres, pero te pido que te retires de mi casa sino quieres que llame a la policía.

\- Deja de fingir, repito ¿qué pretendes?

\- Perfecto, enfrentarás las consecuencias...

La chica dejó el objeto sobre la mesa y caminó en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

\- De acuerdo - llamó su atención -, me voy. Nos vemos luego, supongo...

El pelinaranja bebió el último trago de su copa y salió de la habitación, y solamente cuando ocurrió eso, dejó escapar el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Se dirigió a su habitación y literalmente se lanzó a su cama, agotada. Pensó en lo raro que era que el chico utilizara lentes de sol a esa hora de la noche, o mejor dicho la madrugada. Se preguntó cual sería el motivo, y se le hizo divertido pensar que tal vez el chico ocultaba sus orbes como un tiempo atrás ella también lo hizo.

Cerró sus párpados y la imagen de unos ojos rojos como la sangre observándola le erizó la piel. Esos ojos, por muy intimidantes que eran, le hacían sentir protegida todas las noches. Le gustaba pensar en ellos.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo. Perdonen la demora pero hubo ciertos problemas en vida, la verdad me he sentido fatal. Sin embargo no debe ser obstáculo para publicar la continuación de la historia. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Sweat Blueberry: **_Pues como te habrás dado cuenta, ya publiqué. Perdona la demora, sinceramentee tengo ciertas situaciones que me han mantenido ocupada pero espero seguir. Saludos, cuídate._

**Guest: **_Tal vez no fue pronto pero ya actualicé. Saludos._

**Kaoru-paola:** _Perdón si tardé, pero ya actualicé. Realmente espero no tardar mucho para el próximo. Saludos y cuídate._

**pato262: **_Discúlpame si no cumplí con mi palabra, pero realmente he estado un poco deprimida y siento mucha presión en mi entorno, sé que tal vez no debe ser excusa pero intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar. No te desesperes, ten un poco de paciencia conmigo. Lo siento. Si, publiqué muchas historias y tengo tantos proyectos, pero repito, me siento levemente mal y no quiero que la trama se vea afectada por mis estados de ánimos suicidas. Claro que voy a continuar, tal vez no publique seguido pero decepcionarte no es mi objetivo. Claro, podemos querernos mutuamente, ¿por qué no? Gracias por lo de extrañarme pero cualquier cosa me puedes contactar, no tengo problema en que seamos cercanas. Que bueno que te haya gustado el principio de la historia, no te preocupes por un review largo, con que te guste y te llegue el mensaje, es suficiente para mí. Por cierto, también soy novata. Atte: La novata de Dnlia15. Te quiero..._

**Nos leemos luego. Se despide de ustedes con mucha pena y cariño, Dnlia15.**


	3. Reunión familiar

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** **no me pertenece.**

**Disculpen la demora, sinceramente la escuela me ha exigido responder a las expectativas, sin embargo, no las cumplí. No salí muy bien que digamos y mis padres...bueno, a ellos no les gustó mucho.**

**Nota: Las oraciones entre (*****) significa que están hablando ruso.**

**Sin más preámbulos, a leer:**

* * *

Blossom fue la última en salir, detrás de sus dos pequeñas hermanas. Se acomodó los lentes de sol negros y con la elegancia perfecta que la caracteriza, se adentró a los estudios donde se había citado con Jason para el nuevo proyecto entre manos. Sus hermanas no lo sabían y esperaba que no respondieran de manera negativa. Sinceramente no supo cómo es que había aceptado, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había sucedido. Algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que aceptara, que descubriría algo, pero aún desconocía ese "algo".

No pasó por desapercibida la mirada furtiva de su pelinegra hermana. Bubbles, por su parte, sonreía abiertamente a todo ser que pasaba frente a ella, después de todo ella era así. Sintió una vibración de su teléfono celular guardado en el bolsillo de sus shorts cortos de diseñador. Era una llamada. Le indicó con la mirada a Buttercup que siguieran y sin replicar, lo hizo así. Descolgó con un suave y profesional:

\- ¿Bueno, quién habla?

\- Blossom, cariño - respondieron al otro lado del celular.

Ella no pudo evitar abrir exageradamente los ojos de la impresión. Eso no le podía estar sucediendo, no ahora.

* * *

La música sonaba en la habitación de manera prudente, sin hacer eco ni lastimar los oídos. El sudor le caía por la frente y recorría su torso bien ejercitado, sus brazos rociadas levemente de la misma sustancia y los pants gris deportivos de tela delgada y algodón, pegados a sus pantorrillas de todo el sudor que recorría su cuerpo tras varias horas de ensayo. Aún así sus lentes se mantenían intactos en su lugar, sin moverse, sin perjudicarle, sin obstruirle la vista de lo oscuros que eran.

\- Hermano - habló alguien desde su lado derecho -, ya es suficiente.

Se siguió viendo en el espejo de la sala, para perfeccionar sus movimientos de manera exacta. Sonrió con ironía, pues sabía que esa cualidad la había adoptado de ella. La borró inmediatamente. Recordó su encuentro con la pelinaranja en la casa de esta, al principio se había petrificado por ver a las tres chicas frente a ellos. Se suponía que ellas...

\- Brick - lo llamó una persona distinta a su espalda al mismo tiempo que apagaba la música -. Es suficiente.

No le importó, siguió los pasos de la coreografía contando mentalmente los tiempos y el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que susurraba la parte que le tocaba cantar. Dio un giro sobre su propio cuerpo y se detuvo dando la espalda a lo que sería su público con la cabeza de lado, mostrando el perfil derecho de su rostro.

Justo en ese momento, la única puerta del lugar se abrió sin permiso y los tres chicos enfocaron la mirada en las dos nuevas presencias del lugar. Inmediatamente la apartó de las dos chicas, pero estudió los gestos de su hermano Butch quien frunció notablemente el ceño al cruzar mirada con su némesis. Giró el rostro enojado y se colocó a lado suyo para seguir ensayando la coreografía, se tronó el cuello y estiró los brazos para calentar. Boomer tuvo diferente reacción. Admiró maravillado la esbelta figura de la chica rubia, se sonrojó fuertemente y se cubrió la cabeza con una toalla azul marino para ocultar su rostro rojizo. El lugar se embriagó de un leve silencio incómodo.

\- Disculpen - habló la rubia -. No sabíamos que estaba ocupado.

\- De hecho no lo está - llegó Jason inesperadamente.

Nadie se había percatado de su presencia por caracterizarse principalmente por ser una persona sigilosa y callada. Brick, por otra parte, si lo había notado pero prefería ignorarlo.

\- ¿Ya acabaron? - cuestionó la pelinegra.

\- No - miró sobre el hombro de las chicas y levantó una ceja confundido -. ¿Y la señorita Blossom?

\- Tuvo que atender una llamada - respondió inexpresiva Buttercup.

\- Entiendo, ¿ella ya les platicó?

Ambas chicas se miraron inmediatamente, confundidas. Bubbles sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que es mejor esperarla para que ella les informe, no me corresponde hacerlo.

Los tres chicos que hasta el momento habían permanecido en silencio, les dieron la espalda y con un control remoto, Boomer encendió la música. Las dos jovencitas se quedaron junto a la puerta admirando los pasos de los trillizos igual de famosos que ellas. Buttercup se quedó mirando al pelinaranja, sus pasos sincronizados, perfectos, detallados, le hacían recordar a su hermana mayor, Blossom. Un recuerdo vago de una chaqueta roja se le vino a la mente pero así como vino, así se fue. Fugaz.

Bubbles por su parte admiró al pelinegro y al rubio, verlos a ambos lados del pelinaranja le hizo recordar un sueño que tuvo unas semanas atrás, donde ella era abrazada de ambos lados por un rubio y un pelinegro, sin embargo, lo desvió de su mente al escuchar un grito de su trilliza mayor.

\- ¡Déjanos en paz! - su potente voz fue reconocida por ambas chicas.

Buttercup salió sin pensarlo dos veces y su sereno rostro fue cambiando a uno furioso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no era sensible ni gozaba de tacto, pero verlo le hacía hervir la sangre de tal manera que se olvidaba de donde se encontraba. Caminó grandes pasos en dirección a su hermana y a ese hombre, pero antes de que pudiera llegar Blossom caminó hacia ella y se interpuso en su camino para que no llegar a su...

\- ¿Papá? - habló Bubbles detrás de las dos, confundida.

El hombre de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde oscuro con pupilas en forma de estrella, sonrió amablemente a la menor de las tres. La chica, por su parte, sonrió alegremente y corrió a abrazarlo. Literalmente se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitor y le brindó un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha. El señor Shirogane sonrió enternecido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes quererlo de esa manera? - soltó con desprecio la pelinegra.

\- Cálmate Buttercup - pidió la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Cómo me pides que me calme después de...?

\- ¡Buttercup! - regañó la líder -. Eso no da a lugar en estos momentos, abstente a hablar de ello.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La suave voz de Bubbles llamó la atención de Shirogane quien miró a su joven hija y sonrió de lado. Bubbles se asustó al sentir una mano del hombre rozar asquerosamente su muslo derecho, se apartó lentamente y se posicionó a un lado de sus hermanas, cohibida. Desvió la mirada de su padre y se perdió en la lejanía de algún punto incierto.

\- Vine a invitarlas a la reunión familiar, las cuatro están comprometidas y Miko anunciará algo importante.

\- ¿Las cuatro? - susurró Bubbles.

\- No iré - protestó Buttercup -. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo...

\- Hablé con él y su familia - interrumpió el magnate -, aceptó tu condición.

La pelinegra palideció del enojo.

\- Lárgate - gritó furiosa, Blossom no la silenció -. No vamos a ir.

\- Buttercup - habló una joven atrás del hombre -. No es una opción, irás por tú propio bien.

Dos de ellas tres abrieron los ojos asustadas, Miko. Seguía igual de intocable y perfecta, como antes. Sin embargo, como ya era conocido entre ellas, había cierta rivalidad entre ella y Blossom, porque ambas eran destacadas en todo, obviamente porque las dos fueron talentosas desde temprana edad. Miko miró arrogantemente a la pelinaranja quien se mantuvo inexpresiva.

\- Vendrán - ordenó la joven -. Será hoy a las 7 de la noche. Irán si saben lo que les conviene.

Blossom la miró directamente a los ojos sin titubear, se acercó a ella bajo la atenta mirada de todos y sonrió con la misma arrogancia que la caracterizaba de esa familia. Fue una advertencia para su hermana mayor, o como ella le llamaba, Miko, secamente. Se dio la media vuelta con el triunfo de la guerra de miradas y se adentró al salón de ensayo. Buttercup desafió al hombre con la mirada y se retiró de igual manera. Bubbles, por su parte, le sonrió a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Es obligatorio?

\- Por supuesto mi pequeña - habló Miko con un falso cariño -. Es por su bien, si no van papá las desheredará.

\- Eso ya sucedió, Miko - esta vez habló una Bubbles diferente -. No pueden obligarlas a aceptar propuestas sin consultarlas.

No esperó respuesta, giró sobre su propio cuerpo y se adentró al salón. Al cerrar la puerta observó a sus dos hermanas bailar como nunca al ritmo de la música. Sin perder el tiempo, con la tristeza saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo, imitó la coreografia. Los cuatro chicos que habían escuchado todo desde el lugar, se apartaron para dejarles el espacio libre.

\- Lo hiciste mal - regañó la líder -. Buttercup, estas bailando no peleando. Suaviza tus movimientos.

La nombrada frunció el ceño.

\- Tú no estás moviendo bien los pies, te has confundido cinco veces seguidas.

\- No lo he hecho, yo si he practicado en estos años.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no?

\- Tómalo como quieras - dijo al mismo tiempo que se abría en medio de las dos -, yo no soy la que se fue.

Buttercup rompió la coreografía y se enfrentó a Blossom. Sin embargo, sabiendo de sobra que eran observadas, habló en su lengua madre: ruso.

\- *¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en ver mis defectos?* - soltó irritada.

\- *Chicas* - habló la rubia en el mismo idioma para calmarlas -. *Por favor, ¿podrían hacerlo en otra parte?*.

\- *Porque te empeñas en exponerlos* - Blossom ignoró a la mediadora -. *Si no fuera por tí, ahora él nos dejaría en paz*.

\- *Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, ¿por qué no le dices nada a Bubbles que se le pega como chicle?* - contraatacó.

Boomer desvió la mirada de la discusión sabiendo de sobra que no era de su incumbencia, sin embargo, sintió la insistente mirada de Butch preguntándole que decían las tres. Él si entendía la discusión, había aprendido ruso durante el año que se había quedado a vivir ahí. Los tres chicos restantes se limitaron a observarlas.

\- *Es nuestro padre* - susurró la nombrada.

Blossom volteó a verla como si acabara de decir la incoherencia más grande del mundo, Buttercup la fulminó furiosamente con la mirada.

\- *¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que le hizo a Butter?* - la líder había explotado con lo último -. *¿Después de lo que me hizo a mí?*

\- *Yo no pienso ir a esa estúpida reunión, ellos no son mi familia* - habló de nuevo la pelinegra -. *Ustedes lo son y "él", punto final*.

\- *Papá se va a enojar* - debatió la rubia.

\- *¿Cuántas veces más lo voy a tener que decir?* - esta vez la voz de Blossom fue de ultratumba -. *Él no es nuestro padre*.

Boomer abrió los ojos levemente, sorprendido de las últimas oraciones, una posible señal. Después de eso, la conversación se dio por finalizada. Las tres chicas se pusieron en posiciones y esta vez, con una sincronía perfecta bailaron la canción próximamente lanzada del grupo "RRB". Brick se levantó de su lugar levemente incómodo, se posicionó detrás de la pelinaranja y se anexó al baile. Como si fuera la sombra de la chica, la siguió en todos los movimientos y tal vez por impulso, no supo cómo llamarlo, pero sintió un jalón invisible de su brazo y la tomó por la cintura. Ella no se inmutó pero las otras dos chicas se apartaron de ambos lados.

Blossom hizo un movimiento sensual de todo el cuerpo pero principalmente de caderas y cintura, colocó un pie al frente y elevó las manos mientras se movía como una serpiente, sensual, peligrosa, lentamente, mientras Brick la seguía desde atrás con el mismo paso pero con las manos a ambos lados de la diminuta cintura de Blossom. Ella se dio la vuelta para darle la cara al chico y metida en su papel le recorrió el torso con sus manos de manera suave y delicada, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarlo. El chico por su parte la tomó por la parte trasera de la cintura, brusco. Con una distancia mínima posicionó su boca entre los senos al descubierto de ella, al llevar una blusa de tirantes rosado. Con la misma distancia le recorrió parte de la clavícula, de manera peligrosa y excitante, subió por su cuello y luego se detuvo en sus labios.

Tuvo un recuerdo fugaz. Se perdió levemente en los lentes oscuros del chico que le devolvían su propio reflejo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su pálido cuello desprotegido. Él le iba a plantar un beso y tuvo que ejercer fuerza cuando sintió que ella había entrado en un estado de inconciencia. Milésimas de segundos después, la chica reaccionó y se apartó de manera brusca de él. Brick la tomó del brazo y la jaló de nuevo hacia su ejercitado cuerpo. La volvió a tomar de la cintura, esta vez con suavidad, y la tomó de un muslo. Ella se acercó a sus labios fingiendo miedo para un público imaginario, sin embargo, un ligero miedo verdadero se instaló en ella.

Lo quedó viendo a los lentes, intentando difícilmente ver a través de ellos. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la música ya había terminado, absortos en su propio mundo, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Hace medio mes que había comenzado a enseñarles la coreografía a sus hermanas sin que ellas supieran de quien era la canción, e individualmente ella lo había practicado junto con un bailarín para cuando llegara el momento lo bailara así con él, Brick. Y sintió que había sido perfecto, no por los ensayos, si no por el sentimiento. Un sentimiento desconocido.

Jason tuvo fingir aclararse la voz para que reaccionaran. Butch fulminó a Brick y este no desvió la mirada del pelinegro. Blossom siguió haciendo ejercicios para evitar las miradas curiosas de sus hermanas.

\- Señorita Blossom, ¿ya le comentó a sus hermanas sobre el nuevo proyecto?

\- ¿Qué proyecto? – Brick habló por primera vez.

La nombrada detuvo sus ejercicios y se posicionó a un lado de Jason.

\- A partir de ahora queremos saber qué les parece cambiar de líderes a ambos grupos – siguió Jason.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – se integró Butch.

\- Nos referimos – contestó Blossom -, a que yo seré la nueva líder del grupo "RRB" y…

\- Brick – siguió Jason -, será el nuevo líder de las "Girls Z", obviamente los grupos tendrán que cambiar de nombre.

\- *¿Esto es una broma?* - Buttercup soltó bruscamente - *Apenas regreso, quiero estar con ambas*.

\- *Lo siento Butter, tengo un presentimiento, luego hablamos* - tranquilizó Blossom.

Las dos aceptaron silenciosamente la petición. A partir de ahí tendrían que dividirse, convivir con alguien más, abrir una nueva puerta al pasado.

* * *

Buttercup tenía el ceño fruncido, suspiró fuertemente y giró el rostro en dirección a su pelinaranja hermana. La observó tranquila, pero sabía que por dentro, la ira la consumía viva. Bubbles tenía la mirada perdida y asustada. No era de demostrar afecto, pero posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica provocando que saltara ligeramente en su lugar, llamando la atención de la mayor. Le sonrió con confianza y eso fue suficiente para calmarla.

Antes de hablar, Blossom se dio cuenta que el chofer estaba atento a los movimientos de las tres, bajo órdenes de sus padres. Desde que el grupo se había separado, se habían distanciado de ellos por motivos fuertemente asquerosos, por eso no los consideraban padres, sólo querían hijas que les hicieran ganar dinero, prácticamente las había vendido, y por...

\- *¿Se quedó en casa?* - interrogó a Buttercup viendo a los ojos al chofer a tráves del retrovisor.

\- *Si, lo están cuidando mientras no estoy* - respondió enojada -. *Le había prometido que hoy iríamos al cine, no a esta asquerosa casa*.

\- *¿No quiso venir?* - se metió Bubbles.

\- *Claro que si, pero yo nunca se lo permitiría*.

\- *Pero son sus abuelos, tiene derecho a visitarlos* - debatió inocentemente.

\- *Ese derecho lo perdieron hace años*.

La pelinegra desvió el rostro en dirección a afuera del vehículo. Ninguna volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la mansión de sus padres. La primera en bajar fue Bubbles, seguida de Buttercup y finalizando con Blossom.

Habían decidido usar sus ropas casuales para molestar a sus padres, sabiendo de sobra que la ocasión era elegante. Blossom revisó su camisa de franela roja junto a sus jeans oscuros y sonrió satisfecha, Buttercup se decidió por una blusa de tirantes negra, falda militar corta y medias rotas, Bubbles no quiso obedecer completamente pero optó por un vestido de playa blanco.

Llegaron tarde unos minutos por haber hablado con los "RRB" de los nuevos cambios. El tour nacional, internacional y los proyectos para cada quien. Cuando ingresaron al comedor, todos las quedaron viendo de manera rara. Sus padres estaban sentados uno al extremo del otro, Himeko estaba sentada a la izquierda de su padre con un vestido fucsia escotado y corto, que resaltaba sus atributos de manera atractiva y Miko a la derecha, con un vestido violeta, corto y una cadena atravesaba de manera horizontal su pálida espalda para sostener el vestido dejando ver el lado sensual de su hermana mayor, junto a su esposo Kenji. Un joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, alto, delgado, de espalda ancha y de perfecta sonrisa, bronceado.

A un lado de Himeko habían cuatro chicos más. Uno castaño y de ojos grandes ambarinos que palideció al ver a Blossom. Iba vestido con un elgante traje de vestir negro. Himeko desvió la mirada levemente y tomó de la mano al chico. A los otros tres nos les prestaron atención.

\- *¿Por qué no vinieron como corresponde?* - preguntó su madre, con su típica sonrisa falsa.

Una bella mujer de ojos aguamarina con pupilas en forma de estrella y de cabello castaño, a diferencia de su padre que era regordete y bajito, ella era alta y delicada. El vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, resaltaba su jovial cuerpo y sus buenas curvas, aunque sabían de sobra que todo era gracias a cirugías costosas. Su padre vestido galantemente con un traje blanco y laterales amarillas, les indicó con la cabeza que las tres se sentaran.

Obedecieron. Blossom a un lado de Kenji, seguida de Bubbles y por último Buttercup. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de su padre. La pelinaranja se tensó al sentir una mano de Kenji rozar la suya por debajo de la mesa. Sabía de los sentimientos de él por ella, y los que un día, ella sintió por él. Miko se dio cuenta, lo intuyó.

\- Bueno, ya que todos estamos presentes - Miko rompió el silencio -, Kenji y yo tenemos algo que anunciar.

La castaña volteó a ver a su esposo, que le devolvió la mirada completamente confundido.

\- Estoy embarazada - siguió junto con una gran sonrisa -, Kenji y yo estamos esperando un hijo. Tengo cuatro meses de embarazo.

Blossom dejó caer un cubierto, impactada. Miko sonrió satisfecha. Kenji abrió los ojos sorprendido, perdido. Buttercup y Bubbles decidieron no voltear a su hermana. Sus padres, aplaudieron como era costumbre hacerlo por Miko, felices y orgullosos.

\- Nuestro primer nieto - se emocionó su padre -, será un ganador igual que su madre y el heredero de todo.

\- Por supuesto que lo será, estudiará en las mejores escuelas y recibirá la mejor educación para que sea el heredero adecuado - Miko estaba emocionada.

\- Blossom, ¿no estás feliz por tu hermana mayor? - preguntó su madre, sabiendo de sobra el daño que le hacía -. Tu también deberías darnos un nieto destacado próximamente, junto con Jason.

Blossom levantó la mirada cohibida. Disimuladamente miró hacia el frente y se sorprendió de ver al chico con el que había planeado su gira, sentado junto con una sonrisa tranquila. Eso no estaba nada bien, los rumores comenzarían a divulgarse si esa información llegaba a los medios. Después de todo ahora serían, no sólo colaboradores, también prometidos.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, han sido meses difíciles. Desgraciadamente me ha fallado la inspiración para la escritura, no sabía como plantearlo. Pero creo que lo logré, espero haya sido así.**

**Reviews:**

**pato262: **_Creo que ya regresé, aunque realmente nunca me fui, sólo han sido situaciones complicadas. No me agradezcas por escribirla, te agradezco por leerla, y no te preocupes que la seguiré. Gracias por el apoyo, supongo que ya estoy mejor y por ahora no tengo nada para escribir. ¿Fan? Wow, nunca espere tener una. Creo que este capítulo no respondió a todas tus dudas, pero más adelante será así, sólo espero no alargar la historia. Sobre la música, claro, siempre y cuando sea del género que estoy formado. Sobre la imagen, claro, si quieres te lo puedo enviar, tú dime cómo. Gracias por el review, eres la única que se toma la molestia de escribir largos. Nos leemos pronto._

**Sweat Blueberry:** _Ahora sabes..._

**Blaack-Wolf 0312: **_Ya la seguí, nos leemos pronto. Saludos._


End file.
